It's Your Love
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Another Tony and Kate, my take on Twilight Fic.


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

Yesterday I started watching NCIS reruns with my dad and I forgot how much I loved it! I stopped watching when Kate died, not a big fan of Ziva. Anyway here's an idea I had hope you like it!

********************************************************************TATE*************

"Well that was an interesting case." I said to Kate, as we waited for the elevator.

"You think every case is interesting Tony." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Not true. The one last month where-" I was saying before she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't." She pleaded. I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. I bent down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, I'm fine." I reassured her, pulling her tighter against me.

"Tony." She said in a warning tone, pulling out of the embrace. Finally the elevator arrived and we climbed in, on our way to the bullpen.

"Kate." I said, trying to get her attention. "Katie," I tried once more. When she finally looked up at me I could see the pain in her eyes. I knew it was hard for her, watching me dying slowly in front of her. Nothing she could do to save me.

"I'm fine Kate, really." I told her, grabbing a hold of her once more. I squeezed her, not letting her get away this time, and brought her in for a deep, long kiss, trying to prove to her that everything was okay.

"Tony! I told you, not at work!" She scolded, untangling herself from my grip.

"I don't know how you can resistance." I murmured.

"Self-control Tony. There's a time and a place for romance and it's definitely not at the office where Gibbs could see us at any given minute." She stated, straightening out her outfit.

"Fine, but when we get off work, I want you naked and in my bed." I ordered. I leaned over and stole one more kiss before the elevator doors opened and Gibbs joined us in the cart. We jumped to opposite ends, trying to hide our smiles.

"We got a hit at the warehouse. You two still got your gear?" he asked, pressing the button for the lobby.

"We haven't had time to set it down yet boss." I told him, earning a slap on the back of my head. When we got to the garage McGee was already waiting for us.

"McGee, you're with me. Tony, Kate, follow behind and stick close." Gibbs ordered.

"Keys?" I asked Kate. She gave me a mischievous grin and dangled the keys in front of me. I made a grab for them but she was too quick and pulled them away.

"I'm driving." She stated, getting into the driver's seat. I let out a sigh and climbed into the passenger side.

"I love you Katie, but sometimes you're a real pain in my ass." I told her.

"I love you too DiNozzo." She replied before putting the car in drive. We got to the warehouse two minutes behind Gibbs. The first shot fired had missed me by a few inches. That's when everything started happening so fast. I remember going into the building, chasing a suspect and ending up on the roof. His gun went off twice, aiming for Kate. She fell to the ground instantly. Gibbs took care of the guy, while I ran to check on her, my heart sunken into my stomach.

"Kate? Katie?" I said feeling for a pulse.

"You aren't going to find my heart beat there DiNozzo." She mumbled. I let out the air I'd been holding in and helped her up.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I whispered into her ear. Gibbs came over then to check on her.

"Are you alright agent Todd?" He asked, checking her over.

"I'm fine the vest caught the bullets." She said. I thought back to an argument we had last week about me barely wearing mine. I made a mental note to myself to thank her later. One second Kate was in my arms, and the next she was on the ground again.

"Sniper!" Gibbs hollered looking around. My eyes were only on Kate. I kept waiting for her to get up, and she didn't. When it finally sunk in that she wasn't going to, I dropped to my knees and attempted to save her.

"Come on Katie, get up. We have coffee with your sister tomorrow remember? You don't want to let her down do you?" I cried, pounding on her chest, making sure to administer the right amount of breaths.

"Don't do this to me Katie, don't die!" I shouted, trying to hold back my emotions and focus on her.

"Tony, Tony, let her go. She's gone, Tony, she's gone." Gibbs stated, pulling me off her. I looked down at all the blood. All her blood that had spilled out onto the concrete. All her blood that I was now covered with and new it was true. She wasn't going to escape death like me and I finally knew how she felt all along only I wasn't going to get any reassurance that she was alright, because she wasn't.

"Ahhh!" I shouted, waking up in bed. I sat up panting, trying to adjust my eyes. It was just a nightmare. I relaxed when I saw the body lying next to me, breathing in and out, definitely still alive. I heard a baby crying in the next room.

"It's your turn." Kate mumbled, rolling over onto her side. I let the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. I leaned down and kissed her once, twice, three times.

"It's two in the morning Tony; I'm not in the mood." She said glancing at the clock on her nightstand. Kelly started wailing, making me get out of bed. On second thought, I turned back and gave Kate one more final kiss on the lips before leaving to get our daughter.

********************************************************************TATE*************

So what do you think? I know it's been a while since Kate has been on the show but she was always my favorite, I loved her and Tony. Please review! If people still read Tatefics and like this I'll post another one.


End file.
